Little Brats
by dejicandy13
Summary: Takes place a few years after and is about Eiko and her new children..[Viko oneshot?]


Little Brats -  
Author Notes: Eiko's kids.. Aren't related to her in anyway, I mean blood related.. But, their still her kids. Ya know, you can't hate your kids even if their not blood, right?  
--- 

"Grr! Veve! You jerk." A green haired girl yelled at a black mage who was few inches taller then her, the black mage had his hand on the poor little girls head and looking at a little doll.

"Hahaha What should I do with this little thing, here? Should I.. EAT IT!" He threatened, of course he didn't realize that his mother was watching from a far.

_"These.. Kids.. Always fighting and picking on each other! Arg.. Then, again.. It does remind me of you a little, Vivi.."_ Eiko thought while watching them fight from afar, it'd been a while since Vivi had.. Umm, died, in a way to speak. _"Even though, Veve, ispractically named after you.. His the totally opposite!"_

"Hahaha, loser!" Veve continued to tease his younger sister.

"Waaah! If you don't stop.. TheRen willtell on you!"

"Dear, dear, sister, Ren! Would you ever tell on me, just like that! Some sister, I have!" Veve faked a sniff, trying act like he cared.

"Grrr! Oh, yeah!" Ren punched Veve in the gut, causing him to fall back. "Uwahahah How does that feel now, The Ren won't take that no more" Ren waved one of her fingers, in a victorious gesture way.

"Why, you little.."

_"….Brat."_ Eiko had finished in her mind, she sighed, _"I probably should stop them.. But, meh… "_ She watched in annoyance as Ren was starting to use fire magic on Veve, almost burning his hat off once, _"Ugh, she's picking up his traits now.. She used to be a lot more innocent when we found her.. Ahh, Vivi, your sweet little girl has become a brat as well, now."_ She slapped her forehead as she watched Veve attack back with an ice spell. "Oy vey.." She mumbled as Ren had just melted Veve ice attacks, but also ended up burning a bit of Veve's clothes at the same time.

"Hohoho Who's the loser now, Big Brother?" Ren said, sticking her nose up in the air proudly.

".. YOU!" Veve said forcing himself up form the ground, "If.. I can't win with magic, then I'll just have to.." Veve slowly walked up to Ren.

"Eh?"

"… Attack!" He yelled, as soon as he had reached in close enough range to pinch Ren's cheeks, "Take that!" He said proudly.

"Bruddah, I aim sho goin' ta kill yuu later!"

"You can try Just don't forget who's the taller one here?" Veve said proudly in triumph, cackling in an evil way at the same time.

Eiko finally got tired of the 'show', stepped out and made in an "Ahem," sound, gaining Ren and Veve's attention. "You, two! Stop killing each other!" She said walking up to both of them, then doing a gentle karate chop on their heads. Veve released Ren from his pinch hold and started to rub his head, wait, it's covered by a hat.. What the heck, whatever. Ren crossed her arms then stuck her tongue out at Veve, Veve just glared at her.

"You kids cut that out!" Eiko yelled at them, putting her hands on her hips.

"S/HE STARTED IT FIRST!" They yelled in unison, getting an evil eye from Eiko.

"I don't care WHO started it," She started, then sighed, "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"… We're sorry, ma'am. " They mumbled, Eiko didn't like the fact they mumbled it, but she let t slid this time.

"Into the house with you two, it's almost dinner time, anyway." She scolded them, Ren and Veve looked up at her for a while, it was only 4:30! But, for now, they admitted defeat and walked back inside.

"…." Eiko sighed, and she had lost her child side a long time ago.. After Vivi had died it all happened…

_"… I guess, I have to be more mature… And, watch after these kids.. After all, their Our little brats."_ She chuckled as she could already hear the yells of Veve and Ren form the inside of the castle, she decided to go inside and scold the them, again.. It was worth it, though, just because their her and Vivi's little brats.

---

Authors: Omg, yesh, I felt like doing this… Since, I was thinking about my family and stuff.. Woo, any who..

Disclaimer: FF IX is not owned by, nor it's characters.. At all.

Only characters I claim in this is Ren and Veve.o.o Yes.


End file.
